<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles of a Survivor by KuroSakura_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119986">Drabbles of a Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSakura_chan/pseuds/KuroSakura_chan'>KuroSakura_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSakura_chan/pseuds/KuroSakura_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets from some Survivor perspectives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg no longer remembers her parents' faces.  When she tries to bring them to mind, the features are blurred, swimming into obscurity.  She thinks she misses them, sometimes.</p>
<p>    She knows that she misses the sun.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>    She wakes up screaming, the feeling of those spider-like legs piercing her echoed in flesh she knew would be untorn.</p>
<p>    Quentin watches her from the other side of the fire.  He does not appear to have even tried sleeping, and she knows the Nightmare must also be between trials.</p>
<p>    Quentin holds out a hand to her, pills glinting sickly in the flickering light.  An offering of dreamless sleep.  Meg doesn't know where he gets these from, and doesn't ask.  She simply accepts his offer.  She doesn't know when she'll get this chance again.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>    She sees Yui for the first time in a Trial.  It wasn't unusual for her to not know about new Survivors until they were being hunted together, though it had been some time since she'd been with someone on their first trial.</p>
<p>    It's always painfully obvious, when someone is new.  Yui is no different, striding confidently throughout the trial ground.  Meg wants to tackle her out of sight, prevent what she knows is going to happen.  Instead, she keeps crouched low, working on a generator with an eye on Yui.</p>
<p>    The Nurse gets a hit on Yui before the woman even knows she's in danger.  Meg winces as the bonesaw connects, tearing a pained scream from Yui.  She breaks out into a run, pursued rapidly by the Nurse.  Meg finishes her generator as Yui goes down, and she sneaks after the Nurse as she carries Yui to a hook, eager to offer new blood to the being keeping them all here.</p>
<p>    Meg creeps forward, waiting for the Nurse to leave for her next victim, and unhooks Yui, quietly motioning her to follow.  Meg mutters a prayer under her breath-why, she doesn't know.  She doesn't believe in gods anymore.  She patches Yui up, noting the other woman wasn't bleeding, though she doesn't ask.  She doesn't speak, not really, during trials.  It was safer not to.</p>
<p>    They go their separate ways after that, Yui heading to where David had recently been attacked by the Nurse.  A foolish decision, but then, Yui had to learn somehow.  Meg keeps her head down, losing the Nurse around the Killer's Shack a few times.  Yui is put onto her final hook as Meg opens an Exit Gate.  It was a surprise that she'd lasted as long as she had in her first trial, but it still puts a lump in Meg's throat as the woman "dies" for the first time.</p>
<p>    This place is Hell, if there even is such a place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zarina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Zarina immediately hates the look of where she wakes up.  It's dusty, and while it appears the sun is up, she can't see it through the haze of the sky.  She can see corpses, some hanging from nooses, many just lying all over the place, with vultures eating away at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She reaches for her back pocket, and is relieved to find her phone still in working order.  She can't get a signal on it, but she is able to set it to record.  Whatever is going on, she'll have proof of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The Killer, a man in a white mask whom Zarina hasn't learned the name for yet, turns away from Meg after knocking her down.  The Jake is flashing his flashlight at the Killer, and Zarina creeps forward, her panic and <em>need</em> to not watch another person die burning within her.  She sets her hands on Meg, looking for the wounds to patch them, when Meg jumps to her feet, injured, but upright.  Zarina feels a burning, as though she'd been stabbed, and looks down to see she's bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>If it meant others could live, she could take on their pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She doesn't see Meg and Dwight often; only four of them seem to ever be able to reach a Campfire together.  She was lucky, she supposes, to find them together this time, Kate softly singing in the background.  That's when she realizes they have the same, exhausted look.  Not all of the other Survivors have that look, that deep, bone-entrenched exhaustion that comes from countless time spent being hunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She doesn't know for sure that they were the first two brought to this world, but she has strong thoughts on the matter.  She also notices that they handle it differently.  Dwight did everything he could for others; making them stronger, aiming to help teach them the ways of this world.  Meg was more aloof, watching from afar, and learning what she could.  She was a runner, and used every part of that to try to survive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Zarina wasn't sure which approach she thought more appropriate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>